Peter Hitler
Peter Hitler is the great half uncle of Peter Mcfinnigan and the half brother of Adolf Hitler. His story was told in the episode "The Untitled Griffin Family History" Biography In the episode "The Untitled Griffin Family History", Peter Hitler walked into his brother, Adolf Hitler's room, while he was trying to work and started bothering him. He did things like ask if they were going to watch skin flicks at the Boobengarten. put tape over his nose and pretend he was Tojo. And then he picked up Hitler's gun and pretended to shoot it. Then he asked to but 50 marks. During Hitler's rally, Peter made constant, meaningless interuptions. He said things like "Germanator" and acted annoying. Then, he thanked the Nazi party for being such a big help for their whole action and suggested they strutz on down to the Boozenfuren, which lead to an uproar of cheer from their colleagues. In the end, Peter Hitler was put to death in a concentration camp, since he technically classified as a retard. Fortunately for him, he impregnated a German stripper, named Lois Braun, sister of Eva Braun. Lois got her life together and married Dr. Heinrich Glenda Griffingarten, a medical doctor who'd raise the child, Stewden Griffingarten, who was able to continue the Mcfinnigan family legacy. Appearance Peter Hitler looks exactly like Peter Mcfinnigan, only he wears an oversized pairs of slap-on trew-shorts, rubber suspenders, and donkey-green lederhosen. Personality Peter Hitler is a loud, annoying, pain in the ass, who just annoying the fucking shit out of everybody he sees. He's extremely dumb and has absolutely no patience or intelligence. He's bored easily and can't be trusted with the responsibility. All he cares about is fucking off, drinking bier, looking at boobs, and getting stoned off his German ass. Being such an unsuccessful, worthless, fuckwit, Peter had become a total disgrace to the Hitler family ... a disgrace to the HITLER family, just let that sink in for a second. Undeniably, he carried the same genes as Peter, and they certainly didn't die when he did, because given how he was also a lonely, unattractive, fatass loser, he couldn't get laid, and had to go to a strip club, where he stupidly impregnated a stripper, who would give birth to a child, and keep his stupidity and annoyingness alive and well. Trivia *Unlike everyone else in his family, and everyone else in Germany, he speaks with an American accent, rather than a German one. This is because he was too fucktarded to learn his own damn language and found it so much easier to talk like a fatass, lumber-chewing, American dickbox. *Like, Peter Mcfinnigan, he legally qualifies as mentally retarded. Although he was determined this, in an archaic, German society, that was partially overrun by Hitler at the time, he sure acts just about as stupid as Peter, so I'm pretty sure he's a retard. *he is mickey's paternal half uncle Category:Characters Category:Griffin Family Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Stupid Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Comics Category:Germans Category:Racists Category:Fathers Category:Retards Category:Deceased Category:Mcfinnigan Family Category:Lost Generation Category:Characters Named Peter